disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is the "Pumpkin King" of Halloween Town and the protagonist in Disney's 1993 stop-motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas and the poem it is based on. He appears as a playable character in Disney INFINITY. Jack Skellington was released on October 1st exclusively at EB Games in Canada, and on October 5th at GameStop and was released everywhere later on October 28th. Appearance Jack is a very tall and slender skeleton who wears a black and white pinstripe tuxedo, and a bat-like bow-tie. On the figure his eyes have sparkles. Abilities In game, Jack can scare (similar to Sulley, Mike, and Randy) and throw Halloween Town Jack-O-Lanterns. Film It appears that Jack, being undead, may be immortal, and may or may not feel physical pain. At the climax of "This is Halloween", he sets himself on fire without serious injury. He also has the ability to remove bones from his body. Jack can take off his head (to "recite Shakespearean quotations") and remove ribs to play fetch with his ghost dog Zero. Despite this inability to feel pain, Jack reacts negatively when Sally accidentally pricks his thumb with a needle. Jack also is very flexible for being a skeleton and possesses incredible agility which makes it easy for him to climb ledges and walls. Jack is also in the possession of the Soul Robber; a slimy green whip-like weapon that can change shape as Jack pleases. Other Games Occasionally hints are made to further powers, particularly during an episode in one of the original film's video-game spin-offs, in which he fights Oogie Boogie and his army of bugs with fire and ice magic as well as possible dark and musical magic. In the Kingdom Hearts series, he also can use dark magic. This appears to be unfaithful to the original story, as Tim Burton has stated on the audio commentary for The Nightmare Before Christmas , that Halloween Town does not possess any "magic". Disney Infinity As far as gameplay, Jack has a "Scare" ability much like the Monsters University characters. He also comes with Halloween Town Jack O' Lanterns for long range attacks. Jack's Toy Box Adventure is called Jack's Nightmare, where he has to survive enemy attacks for three rounds. Jack has 4 Character Chests, which unlock his costume, the Halloween Town Jack-O-Lanterns, the Halloween Town Gate , and the Sally Costume. Appearances He, along with James P. Sullivan, Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Incredible, Perry the Platypus and many others were spotted in the "Good Morning America" review of Disney INFINITY. Disney Infinity Day GameStop had a Disney Infinity Day on October 5th which exclusively released Jack Skellington for a limited time like Woody. The first 50 who bought Jack received an exclusive poster. It was possible to pre-order both the regular figure of Jack and the same figure with an exclusive display case, the latter came out on October 15th. Trivia * Jack is the first and only stop-motion character in Disney INFINITY *His model number is 1000022. *In Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, he will have a costume change power disc, that gives him his Sandy Claws outfit. *Jack is the first character from Disney INFINITY to have a confirmed costume change. Gallery jackmodel.png|Jack model summer_tour-ddd708ee944e87ae6ff8fc0957c46de7.png|Jack is seen with a hoverboard from The Incredibles. Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington retail packaging File:Disney Infinity - Jack Skellington Character Gameplay - Series 2 File:Disney Infinity Jack Skellington|Official character trailer jack skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas|link=Jack Skellington/Gallery Category:Tim Burton Category:Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Toy Box Only Category:Heroes Category:Series 2